Karma
by snazbomb
Summary: Tommy is a bassist for the band 'Bloody Tears' and get abused/raped by the lead singer on a daily basis. Will bumping into someone from his past help save him? WARNING: Sexual Content. this is a collab with yazzy610. im odd chaps. she is prologue nd even


Prologue

ADAMS POV

4…3..2..1 I silently counted in my head.

BRRRRRRRRRINNNNGGG!

I pretty much shoved everything on my desk into my bag blocking out everything around me. I sprinted like my life depended on it, the yells of my history teacher yelling at me to stop running faded into background noise. The corridor was pretty much empty. My heart racing as a ran through the school, I had to hide before-

I was so distracted I didn't see a foot deliberately being stuck out for me to trip over. It was like the whole world slowed down for the seconds it took for me to fall. It took me a while to realize that I had hit the cold, concrete floor. The air was knocked out of me instantly. "Fuck!" I cried, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes to see black dots dancing around my vision, everything was spinning. He had got me.

Without looking up, I already knew who was there smirking down at me.

"Think you can get away that easily hm?" The same harsh voice I was sick of haring. Tommy. I could imagine the fucking smirk on his face as he kicked me. The sharp pain in my side had caused me to curl up on the floor groaning in pain.

"Get up and look at me in the face you piece of shit!" He snarled. The pain was almost unbearable, but I knew better than to stay where I was. I struggled to push myself up when I felt someone pulling me up from the back of my collar, practically strangling me. I tried reaching up and try to curl my fingers into the collar, to loosen it and regain some breath. But Tommy was too strong. I couldn't even grip my collar properly to have any chance of wedging my fingers in.

"I said look at me!" He spat in my face. I looked up, instantly feeling the urge to look away. His brown eyes were cold, dark, and burning with anger. The coldness and anger quickly turned into amusement. "Gotcha," He smirked. Apparently he found my pain amusing. He slammed me against one of the nearby lockers. I franticly tried to get someone's attention but it was pointless, the hallway was deserted and even if anyone walked by, they would ignore my cries of pain and act like nothing's happening.

A fist connected with my stomach with huge force. A loud gasp escaped my lips.  
"That's what you get faggot." He snarled. The fists kept coming, one after another, till my stomach just went numb. I felt his fingers creep into my hair and grab a fistful. I nearly passed out when he threw me onto the floor.

For a few seconds I just lay there, catching my breath. I could hear Tommy going through the contents of my bag. "Fifty bucks hm? I could really use that" I heard him say.

"Nooo please, my family is broke, we need the money" I started pleading with tears in my eyes. "Please.." I sobbed. Money was very scarce in my house, it was a miracle we could afford daily necessities, sometimes we had to go without..

He ignored my cries, the heels of his shoes clicking as he walked towards me. He bent over me. "Awww is the poor fag crying?" He started mocking me. Then something on my chest caught his eye.

"That's a nice necklace you have there" He purred. OH NO. That was the only memorabilia I had of my mother before..she passed on. "No!" I cried, slapping his hands away, turning my body away so he couldn't reach it. That necklace was my most prized possession, it meant the world to me, I could not let him have it. The locket was an angel wing, with small stones delicately embedded on the sides, it belonged to my mother. She died 7 years ago, and I had kept that necklace ever since. It was her favourite, sometimes it seemed like she would never take it off.

I felt the weight of his body on my back, pinning me down so I couldn't move. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards causing me to cry out. "If you wont give it to me..I'll take it myself." He hissed into my ear. Sharp pain pierced my skin as he ripped the necklace from my throat. My whole body was shaking from my sobbing. "Please Tommy, I'll do ANYTHING!" I screamed. I felt my insides falling apart as I saw him shove

"I'm guessing its very precious to you huh?" He asked. I was shocked, I swear I heard a hint of kindness in his voice. Well, it completely disappeared in a flash. "That makes me want it even more" I shivered feeling his hot breath on my ear. Before I knew what was happening, he slammed my face into the concrete. At first I felt nothing, then the pain exploded. I wailed in agony as people just seemed to pass by and pretend not to notice a boy bleeding and in pain on the floor. "See you tomorrow fag" Tommy called over his shoulder, laughing. Tremors shook through my body as I tried to stand up. Blood appeared on the back of my hand as I wiper my mouth. I could taste a lot of blood and salt tears.

"I'm sorry mum.." I whispered to no one in particular. I curled up into ball and sobbed even more.

Everything was becoming fuzzy.

Black dots started clouding my vision.

Dizzy.

And then, I passed out.

reviews r greatly appreciated :)


End file.
